


Umm, You're In My Bath

by Harky21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, M/M, falling, literally and figeritavely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: Footsteps sound out in the hall and Yuuri’s eyes immediately snap open. No one should be out right now. Technically Yuuri shouldn’t even be out right now. It was past curfew. He shifts slightly in the water hoping that the steps will continue past the door, but they don’t. They stop and then the door handle starts jiggling and he hears muttering.Or Yuuri's just wants a nice calm bath, but then Victor happensbased off of Moose's amazing art and own Harry Potter AU





	Umm, You're In My Bath

Yuuri sighs as he slides into the bath, warmth enveloping him. He closes his eyes as bubbles float up toward the ceiling and mermaids sing and play on the stained glass window. He finally has the chance to relax for the first time in what feels like ages, and while it’s not nearly as good as the baths back home, it’s still doing wonders.

It has been such a long day… week… well month actually. And this respite feels like the first time since the year started he has had the chance to unwind.

Being a prefect didn’t exactly allow for breaks. Especially at the beginning of the year when the first years couldn’t tell the dungeons from Great Hall. Yuuri can feel his shoulders tense at the thought of how many first years he’s had to usher away from the trap doors and trick passages. It truly was enough to exhaust anyone.

And then on top of that there was Quidditch. Yuuri loves it, he does, but being on both the house and school teams is a bit much at times. It was double the practices in a week and the pressure…

Yuuri shuts that train of thought down. He doesn't need a swirling spiral of negativity right now. Especially when he has a game coming up. A game against Durmstrang no less. A game against Victor Nikiforov.

He swallows at the thought. Yuuri is just your average, dime a dozen Keeper. He's not particularly good nor particularly bad. He's on the school team because he works hard. No other reason. You know, Hufflepuff and all that.

And Victor… Victor is a seventh year and already on the Russian national team.  _ National Team _ . How could Yuuri ever hope or expect to compete with that.

He pulls his legs up into his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Victor Nikiforov... He's considered a living legend, one of, no not one of,  _ THE _ best Chaser to ever play the game. Period. He has a style no one can predict. Keepers and crowds alike marvel at the man. He has been known to make enough points coordinating himself and the other Chasers to out do teams who caught the Snitch in the end. And Yuuri was going to have to defend against that.

Yuuri had watched Victor ever since he appeared on the Quidditch scene. He found out about him the year he started at Mahoutokoro from some of the older students. Back then Victor was the promising new up and coming star. Yuuri saw him play once and his bed in the dorm was immediately covered with posters. Hell, that still hadn't changed. Even when he started his exchange turned transfer to Hogwarts two years ago all his posters came with him. The other boys in his dormitory teased him about it, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to take them down, even though it did make him slightly self conscious sometimes. Victor was just so... amazing. 

When Durmstrang arrived today Yuuri was definitely in the crowd of students who went to see the ship approach. He was only able to catch a glimpse of Victor when he got off the boat and once again at dinner. Other students had been clamoring to meet him, get his autograph, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to join them. 

He never really thought he'd ever meet Victor, much less play against him. 

A flash of movement on the window caught his eye. He turned his head just in time to see a mermaid dive into the water.

Yuuri smiles and leans his head back, closing his eyes. Magic really was an amazing thing. Terrifying, but amazing. He frowns slightly wishing his family could understand.

Footsteps sound out in the hall and Yuuri’s eyes immediately snap open. No one should be out right now. Technically  _ Yuuri _ shouldn’t even be out right now. It was past curfew. He shifts slightly in the water hoping that the steps will continue past the door, but they don’t. They stop and then the door handle starts jiggling and he hears muttering. 

_ Oh no, oh no no no no no _ . Heart pounding, Yuuri looks around quickly. Hide, hide, he needs to hide! Oh why was his wand so far away? He should have put his things by the bath instead of in the cabinet. Could he fit in the corner? Maybe…

The door clicks open and Yuuri squeezes himself into the small, back corner nook, sinking down into the bubbles and praying whoever it is will leave. 

No such luck. He hears the rustling of clothes and the soft splash of the water.

Yuuri’s eyes widen when the intruder walks into view.

Long, silver hair cascades over his shoulders, the soft light of the lamps making shimmer. 

Victor Nikiforov. A _naked_ _Victor Nikiforov_ is in Yuuri’s bath.

Yuuri watches. He can’t tear his gaze away, almost like a spell has suddenly drawn him in and taken away his will to even look away. He watches as the man wades slowly into the bubbles, taking careful, graceful steps into the water. He watches as Victor goes to sit exactly where Yuuri was about five minutes ago. He watches as he leans back and closes his eyes smiling a bit. 

And that’s when the panic sets in. Yuuri is stuck here. In a bath. With Victor Nikiforov. He has to leave, he has to get out of here!

Thoughts going a mile a minute, he decides that he’ll have to sneek out. Victor’s eyes are closed and if he can just make it to the edge…

He takes a deep, silent breath and begins to slowly move through the bubbles. The water barely ripples around his waist. 40cm… 30… 20… 

And then he slips. His foot catches on something and he’s falling, tumbling, straight into the water.

Yuuri’s scrambling, trying to find purchase on something, anything.

He finally finds the edge of the tub and pulls himself upright, coughing and sputtering. He blinks, trying to get the water from his eyes.

“Are you okay?” A softly accented voice breaks through the sound of rippling water.

He looks over and is entranced once again. Bright, curious blue eyes peer back at him, leaving Yuuri with his mouth wobbling not a single sound coming out.

“It looked like a nasty fall.” Victor’s still looking at him and Yuuri’s brain must be short circuiting because the first words he manages is, “Umm, you’re in my bath…”

Victor blinked. Then a look that Yuuri swears would have knocked him off his feet if he hadn’t already been falls into place. Nobody had any right to be that beautiful.

“Sorry, I just had heard about the prefect bath at dinner, from… oh what was his name,” a finger lands lightly on Victor’s lips. “Oh! Phichit? Maybe? He said it would be an excellent place to relax before a game.”

Yuuri couldn’t decide whether he should throttle Phichit for this or kiss him. He made a mental note to decide later.

“Wait a minute…” Victor speaks again and suddenly he’s close. Too close. He grabs Yuuri’s chin and turns it toward him. Yuuri loses his breath, pulse racing. Victor leans in above Yuuri and he swears he can feel the soft puffs of his breath. 

“You!” Victor exclaims. “You’re the transfer student aren’t you? The Keeper from Mahoutokuro?” he says it excitedly, like it’s important.

Yuuri blushes deeply. Why would Victor have any remote idea who Yuuri was?

“Yes?” 

Impossibly, Victor’s smile gets bigger.

“You’re playing tomorrow, correct?” he asks.

“Yes?” Yuuri replies uncertain again. 

At that Victor’s eyes sharpen, a competitiveness to them that Yuuri knew well. All he had to do was look at his walls to see it.

“I’m looking forward to our match then, Yuuri,” his voice rumbles smooth and deep and his thumb brushes out across Yuuri’s lower lip, but Yuuri can’t move, can’t look away.

Then just as suddenly as Victor came too close he’s too far, already getting out of the tub. “Well, I am sorry to have interupted your bath. I just thought the door was locked since it was after hours.” He grabs his robe and places it back on, walking toward the door. 

He turns back to Yuuri. “I’ll see you tomorrow, мышонок.”

He gives Yuuri a quick wink and then the door clicks shut and he’s gone.

Yuuri’s hand wanders to his lips. He can still feel the soft touch Victor left there.

Stunned, he sinks back into the water. 

He just met Victor Nikiforov… while taking a bath… naked. 

Small tinkling laughs sound above him and he glances up to the window to see all the mermaids still watching. Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up even more and he sinks deeper into the water.

Yup, he’s going to throttle Phichit.

**Author's Note:**

> мышонок- mouse
> 
> Thanks once again to Moose for letting me spin off from her art! Here is the link https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/877847871873089541 I tried embedding but every time I did it never linked.
> 
> You can find me at midnightmooncatcher on tumblr and mooncatcher21 on twitter!


End file.
